


Feral

by katfett



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett
Summary: They landed further north then they intended. Meeting the clans of the north has proved interesting. When the Great Heathen Army descended on a village, the young chief becomes a prize for Ubbe.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be a short one - not super long chapters.

Catching her was the easy part, Ubbe soon discovered. The small woman was deceptively quick in her movements. She wasn’t like a shield-maiden; she was feral as she fought hard to break free but his height and weight gave him the advantage. The rain made her difficult to keep hold of.

“This is the little she-wolf who had you prisoner, Sigurd?” Ubbe grunted, cursing as the woman in his grip elbowed his ribs, scratching at his arms to try and make him release her.

This little she-wolf had been the woman who’d snuck up on Sigurd as he washed and almost killed him. A fact Ivar wouldn’t let his older brother forget. Sigurd nodded as he eyed the young woman.

She spat in his direction. It was partially his fault this had happened. When she’d matched him back into the camp, naked as the day he was born, Sigurd had taken it as a personal slight. The fact his brothers had allowed her to take him back into the forest and let him go so she could make her escape infuriated him. He would be glad to see her dead.

“I wish I had taken your head,” she growled, her eyes on Sigurd as she resumed her struggle. To most of the hardened warriors it was a little amusing to watch a son of Ragnar battling such a small woman, and struggling as he was.

The woman screamed in fury as Ubbe’s grip tightened and he tried to cover her mouth to shut her up, wincing from the ear shattering sound. He shouted as she bit down on his hand, drawing blood. He released her with a shove so she hit the ground. Her fingers closed around the axe she’d lost in the chaos and she spun, using the momentum from the ground to swing round at Ubbe who stepped back in time, just.

His wide, intense blue eyes were incredulous as he glanced down at the cut in his tunic at his belly, inspecting the tear to see if she’d gotten his skin. She hadn’t, but it was damn close.

Hvitserk was leaning over a rail nearby with Ivar, chewing on an apple, and he chuckled. “I think the little she-wolf wants to tear your belly open, Ubbe.”

***

Iona glared at the large viking, crouching low and ready to move if need be. Something about the way the northman in front of her stared at her, unnerved her. She needed to escape. She spun, trying to retreat from the large northman she’d bitten but two more blocked her path. They both had facial markings and the blonde tapped his axe still at his belt in warning. Iona was trapped. Her people were gone, safe and scattered across the clans further north. Her small band of warriors were dead among the forest. She was all that remained.

***

Ubbe grabbed at her from behind while Harald and Halfdan had her attention. She swung the axe around at his head but he anticipated it and grabbed her wrist, squeezing until she had to released the weapon, or risk a broken wrist. The woman growled low in her throat and Ubbe grinned at the men around him as she went still.

“Definitely has the spirit of a she-wolf,” he laughed and she struggled to break free but it was no use this time, he’d effectively pinned her to his solid body.

The sickening crunch broke the cheers as Ubbe swore and released her, clutching at his bloodied nose. She turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. That feral look in her eyes called to something deep in him and he growled back at her, suddenly little more than a pair of wolves circling one another. He glanced behind her and gave a rough nod to Halfdan. She didn’t have time to react and Ubbe caught her as she collapsed from the sharp blow to the back of her head.


End file.
